Twenty-Eight Years of Longing
by Sehanine
Summary: From the moment he laid eyes on Minerva McGonagall, Elphinstone Urquart had only one goal in life, and that was to make her smile.


A.N. This was written for the Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition, for the pairing tombola section. Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was in no way an average witch. With her extraordinary talent, subtle beauty and fiery temperament she immediately captured the attention of Elphinstone Urquart. Her long black hair complimented her pale skin beautifully, and the slight crease in her brow as she concentrated on her work drew his attention to her dark green eyes. Most women wore their hair short, curly and pinned up, and plastered their faces in various shades of pink, but Minerva wore her long hair down and clearly had not used any cosmetic products. Elphinstone thought she looked perfect.

Elphinstone sauntered across the office to her desk and perched himself upon the edge of it. Minerva glanced up from her work, lips pursed in annoyance. Clearly she did not appreciate the disruption. Elphinstone was unconcerned and simply smiled down at the young witch. Despite his greying hair and slightly lined forehead he had all the confidence and charm of a man half his age.

"Good morning. Minerva, isn't it?" he asked, despite knowing her name perfectly well, having made a habit of memorising the names and descriptions of all new recruits to the department. She nodded curtly, glancing longingly at her work as if wishing she could return to it and be spared from the conversation.

"Elphinstone Urquart, at your service," he continued, still smiling what he believed to be his most attractive smile. "You may call me Elphinstone, we don't worry too much about formalities here."

"Thank you," Minerva replied, her face impassive. "But I believe such familiarity with one's employer is inappropriate, Mr Urquart."

"Ah, but Minerva," Elphinstone said, his smile faltering slightly. "A certain level of familiarity is necessary for a happy working relationship, don't you think?" Minerva certainly did not look like she agreed, and he began to wonder if he'd overstepped a boundary.

"Actually, Sir, I feel that the muggles are correct when they use the phrase 'familiarity breeds contempt'." She turned slightly away from Elphinstone, allowing a thick curtain of hair to fall beside her face, masking her from his view and effectively ending the conversation.

As Elphinstone walked back to his own desk he brooded over the discourse. Having his overtures of friendship rejected so bluntly had done nothing to dampen his spirits. If anything it had simply made him more determined to win her over. However, something was bothering him. Not once during their discussion had Minerva smiled. Most people, when making somebody's acquaintance for the first time, smile. Particularly within the ministry, where appearance meant more than anything else. Particularly for a half-blood witch who had just begun to work in the department.

Thinking about this, Elphinstone made a vow to himself. No matter what it took, no matter how difficult it was, he would make Minerva McGonagall smile.

* * *

Over the next few years the relationship between Minerva and Elphinstone progressed from the icy courtesy she had first shown him to an amicable friendship. Elphinstone's feelings towards the young witch deepened from purely physical attraction to what he supposed must be love. Yet he struggled to find the courage to confess his feelings. When Minerva informed him that she was to be leaving the Ministry in order to pursue a career in education, his heart sank. He enjoyed seeing her every day and did not think he could bear to be apart from her. He knew that this was the time to declare how he felt, but he still could not find the right words.

Elphinstone wrote to Minerva regularly at Hogwarts, and was pleased to find that she replied. He enjoyed hearing of her enthusiasm for her job and her love for her students. Whenever he suggested they meet she seemed happy to oblige, and the two spent another decade as close friends. In all this time, however, he still never managed to make her smile.

After more than two decades of friendship, Elphinstone knew he must confess his secret feelings or forever wonder what could have been. He asked Minerva to join him in Hogsmeade for the day. When she arrived he announced that they would be taking tea at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Minerva looked a little surprised, but did not refuse to accompany him. He took this as a good sign; Madam Puddifoot's was well known to be a romantic location. Surely Minerva would not go if his feelings were not reciprocated?

Once at the tea shop, Elphinstone found himself very preoccupied with his tea cup and barely listened to anything Minerva was saying. Minerva was not oblivious to this and naturally was concerned about her companion.

"Elphinstone?" Minerva ventured. "Is everything all right? You seem terribly distracted this afternoon. Elphinstone took a deep breath and summoned all his courage. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her the reason he had brought her to such an unusual destination.

"Are you aware that you are an exceptionally beautiful woman, Minerva?" he asked, his palms beginning to sweat slightly. Minerva frowned, which to Elphinstone was unacceptable; he thought for sure this declaration would finally make her smile. He continued, emboldened by the fact she had not instructed him to stop speaking.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I have watched you grow into an amazing woman and I would like the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Minerva, please say you'll marry me." Minerva's eyes widened, and then looked down at the hands clasped in her lap.

"Elphinstone, I am afraid I must decline your generous proposal. I have no interest in romantic relationships and I would prefer we just remain friends." When Elphinstone did not reply, she rose from her seat and walked purposefully out of the shop. Elphinstone, wallowing in his misery, missed the surreptitious glances she sent over her shoulder as she left, and the hint of moisture in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Ever a persistent man, Elphinstone made many more proposals over the next few years, aware that they would not damage his friendship and forever hopeful that one day Minerva's answer might change. On one such day, Elphinstone had stopped by Hogsmeade unexpectedly and sent a quick message up to the castle. Minerva hastened to join her friend for a stroll through the recently fallen December snow and the two ambled amicably through the small village. Upon approaching the Shrieking Shack, Elphinstone turned to Minerva to make what he had decided would be his last proposal of marriage to her. He was getting old, and wanted to enjoy his retirement without the nerves that came with these meetings. He needed to accept Minerva's rejection, but had decided that one last try could not possibly hurt.

"Minerva," he began. "I expect you know what I'm going to ask you, but I'm going to say it anyway. I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you until the end of my days. Please, marry me." To his astonishment, Minerva did not immediately speak. He chanced a glance at her expression, and was startled by what he saw. For the first time in twenty-eight years he had finally made her smile.

"Yes, Elphinstone. I accept your proposal. I will marry you." Minerva put her arms around his neck, and as he leant down to kiss his love for the first time, all he could think was that he could not believe anyone could look more beautiful than Minerva did when she smiled.


End file.
